The Storybook of Legends (Artifact)
The Storybook of Legends is a artifact that allows the students of Ever After High to magically bind themselves to their parents stories by signing a page in the Book on Legacy Day. Use The Storybook of Legends is used to enforce The System of Legacies, a decree stating that the firstborn child of every fairytale character must re-live their parents story in order to keep the tales alive. The children must attend Ever After High, a high school where they are taught all the skills necessary to re-live their "destiny". On a student's second year at the school, their Legacy Year, a celebration called Legacy Day is held. On Legacy Day, the students must take their turn to sign the Storybook of Legends and pledge themselves to their destiny, regardless of whether they want to or not. Keys When a student takes their turn to sign on Legacy Day, they must stand in front of The Storybook of Legends and say their name, as they do a magical key appears in mid-air before them. These keys are to be inserted gently into the Storybook of Legends and turn it thirty degrees clockwise to unlock that student's page in the book. The keys are all unique and can only be used by the student who summoned them. Apple White: Apple’s key is pale gold, with red gems and white embroidery. Raven Queen: Raven’s key is known to be silver, black and dark purple, with a amethyst gem. History The origins of the Storybook of Legends are currently unknown, but it likely existed before the schools creation in 1812. Shortly after the Evil Queen finished attending Ever After High, she returned and stole the Storybook of Legends, replacing it with a fake and hiding the real Book in a secret compartment in her old dorm room, before she was arrested for the crime. No-one found out the Book had been switched until much later. During the Legacy Year of students Apple White and Raven Queen, a disagreement about whether or not students should be forced to sign the Storybook broke out at the school, this was known as the Destiny Conflict. The school was split into two warring fractions- the Royals, who believed in the values of Destiny and security- and the Rebels, who believed in the importance of freedom and a persons right to choose. During the conflict, Rebel leader Raven Queen at first choose not to sign her destiny in the Storybook of Legends, ripping out her pages in the process. (Although it was only in the fake Storybook, unknown to her at the time.) Later on, Raven changed her mind about destiny, due to a trick played by Headmaster Milton Grimm, and agreed to sign at the Thronecoming celebration. The festivities were cut short however, when Cedar Wood discovered the Book Raven had agreed to sign was a fake, and declared as much before the entire school. The Storybook was later found by Briar Beauty, but not wanting her destiny, she threw it into the Well of Wonder and it ending up in the sealed off realm of Wonderland, where it was found by Alistair Wonderland and Bunny Blanc. Alistair and Bunny tried to return the Book to Ever After High, but it was switched by the Cheshire Cat for a Book of Riddles before they got a chance. When the students heard of Courtly Jester's plot to overthrow Wonderlands ruler the Queen of Hearts, Apple, Raven, Briar and some of the Wonderlandians travel to Wonderland to prevent it. Courtly tries to use the Storybook of Legends to steal Lizzie Hearts's destiny as the next Queen of Hearts, but is stopped by Raven Queen, who signed the Storybook of Legends to inherits her mother's powers and defeat Courtly. Now the Storybook of Legends is safe, Briar tells Apple and Raven in confidence that she was the reason it ended up in Wonderland and that she wants to be free to make her own choice. Apple, who up until this point believed strongly in The System of Legacies and led the Royals, decides that the Storybook of Legends is too dangerous a item if it can be used to steal another's Destiny. For the safety of the stories, Apple, Raven and Briar secretly destroy the Book using Raven's magic, without anyone else ever knowing what happened. Gallery Storybook of Legends normal - TTOLD.png|Storybook of Legends cover. Storybook of Legends Raven - TTOLD.png|Storybook of Legends after Raven inserts her key. Storybook of Legends Apple - TTOLD.png|Storybook of Legends after Apple inserts her key Spine of Storybook of Legends - TC.png|Storybook's spine. Storybook of Legends lying flat - theme song.png|Laying flat. Raven closing the Book - TTOLD.png|Cover, (closed by Raven Queen). Raven's pages in Storybook - TC.png|Raven's pages in the Storybook. LegacyDay - applefuture2.jpg|One of Apple White's pages. Apple signs - The Tale Of Legacy Day.png|Apple White signature in the Storybook. Page in Storybook - TTOLD.png|Unknown pages. Storybook through Revealer Rays - TC.png|As seen through Cedar Wood's Revealer Rays. Storybook falling down Well - TC.png|Storybook falling dow the Well of Wonder. Milton, Apple, Raven and Storybook - TC.png|On podium infront of Milton Grimmat Thronecoming. Evil Queen swaps the Storybook - TC.png|Evil Queen switching the Storybook of Legends for a fake one. Dusty Storybook of Legends in hole - TC.png|In a secret compartment in Briar Beauty's Dorm Room. Milton holding Storybook of Legends - TC.png|Held by Milton Grimm. Cedar hold up Storybook - TC.png|Held by Cedar Wood. Girls trying to open huge replica Storybook - TC.png|Giant replica Storybook of Legends Storybook in Wonderland - Thronecoming.png|Storybook of Legends in Wonderland. Category:Artifacts